Two Beating Hearts
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: I love everything about her. Her smile, her hair, her quirks...her heart. Happy Birthday, Ginny! TroyGabriella.


_Two Beating Hearts._

_By Katie_

_Pairing: Troyella_

_Rating: K+_

_A/N: I wrote this as a birthday present for one of my friends here, sweet-virginia-sparks. She's so sweet, I just HAD to write a story for her!!_

•♥• _Dedicated to sweet-virginia-sparks _•♥•

_Disclaimer: If I owned anything, then they would show a scene like this story in High School Musical 2. But I don't, so...yeah._

_Hearts_

Ugh. B squared plus A squared equals...WHAT? Where is Gabriella when I need her? Gabi. The named rolls off of my tongue. It's so fun to say. Gab-ri-ella Wow, I must be really tired.

So, I turn off the light and shove my algebra homework into my notebook. It's 10:30 pm, but I'm not tired. Not even remotely. My bed is soft, and warm, from when my dog, Wildcat, was lying in it. Wildcat. That sounds cool too, when you're deliriously tired.

Shut my eyes, but all I think about is her. The way she rolls her eyes when I tell her she looks good. They way she bites her fingernails when she's thinking. And even the way she raises a curious eyebrow when I say something stupid.

But my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something clinking on my window. I get out of bed, reluctantly, and look out the window. I see a girl standing on my front lawn, in an 'East High Wildcats' sweatshirt and stretchy red capri pants. Her hands are full of pebbles, her hand is suspended in the air, mid-throw. "Troy! Troy, it's me! Gabriella!" the girl half-yells, and I smirk.

She climbs up the ladder that stays beside my bedroom window, because of our "roof trouble", (cough). I know Gabi's afraid of climbing ladders, but she breezes up the rungs. I help her climb into my room, and we stand next to each other for just a little bit.

"So..." I begin, holding back the yawn that is threatening to escape my mouth. "I'm sorry...I just, uh, couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed, thinking, and um-" Gabi says, but I know she's lying. I've known her for 2 years, and she only awkwardly pauses when talking if she's lying. "Don't lie," I say, not wanting to hear a lame excuse.

Gabriella takes a deep breath. "I was scared." she closes her eyes and sits down on my bed. "Scared? Why were you scared?" I ask, sitting down next to her. I can tell she's on the verge of tears, but I say nothing. No need to rock the boat that's already being rowed. "Troy, we're going to two totally different colleges. You're going to Sun Valley Academy of Sports and whatever else (which, by the way, I totally made up), which is 4 and a half hours away from Albuquerque University. You and I both can't afford to drive 4 and a half hours every day, much less every week. I'm scared. Of losing you." she wipes her eyes, but tears continue to spill out of her brown orbs.

It takes a moment for me to take in what she's said. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared? We can work something out." I weakly smile, but I've been thinking the same thing. But she's already stressed enough, so I keep my trap shut.

My arms embrace her, and I stroke her hair softly. She looks so beautiful right now. Her chocolate eyes sparkle with crystalline teardrops. Her lips have the remnants of lip gloss on them. Her hair is still damp from her shower. Gabriella's children will be works of art.

We sit there, on my bed. Me petting her hair, her head resting on my shoulder. Drinking in each other's presence. In one week, we will be the graduating from East High. And we'll go away in September, to two totally different schools. So we're ignoring the fact that we're scared. We just want to be together.

"I love you," I whisper into her ear. Because it's the truth. We've never actually said these three words to each other. We only met each other 2 years ago. We still have a lot to learn about each other. Never the less...I know how I feel about her. She looks at me, and her frown turns to a smile. Her lips capture mine in a tender kiss. "I love you too. That's what I needed. Was to know that you loved me."

We're so content, we don't need words. It's so quiet that you can almost hear our hearts beating. She gets up, but I won't allow her to slip and fall down a ladder.. "Gabriella, hold on. Why don't you go out the front door? I know you hate climbing ladders." I offer. She giggles softly. I love when she does that. "And they say chivalry is dead. Lead the way, Bolton."

We may only be two beating hearts...but our hearts are filled with something some people never get to experience.

_Love._

_Hearts_

**So, how did you like it? Ginny//Sparks, I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it for you!**


End file.
